Daniel Cartaya
Daniel Cartaya is the main creator producer writer and does everything else to make his videos right. He is a peaceful person. He was born on February 3rd 2009 in a hospital in Havana Cuba. Yes he was born in a foreign country. before he immagrated to the United States, he didn’t know anything about it and thought it was just another country that did nothing. On October 15th, 2013, Daniel moves to North Bergen New Jersey. He could not talk to any Americans because he only spelled Spanish. On March 22nd, 2014, He attended North Bergen preschool where he learned to say his first English words. 2 years passed and on June 21st, 2016, he got his diploma for learning how to speak English fluently. American Life While living in America, he shared his culture at his preschool. Nothing serious happened in this time period. Health Problems. In 2014 Daniel started showing signs of stomach problems. The first problem was he always threw up. Anytime and anywhere. Then he has diarrhea and extremely painful stomach aches. They had been thinking of doing surgery where they cut me open and see what’s wrong but determined that they didn’t have to do that. They had to do something similar to a surgery where they put me in anesthesia and run tests for a week. Instead of a week the tests took 2 weeks so that meant me being in the hospital for 2 weeks because they had to run more tests. They let me go home to recover but I had to take some pills for 12 days. After that I was perfect and didn’t have to go to the hospital. Until I started having more stomach problems. I was sent to the hospital and for another week I was there undergoing tests. After a week I was free and didnt have any more stomach problems for 3 more years thanks to them. In May 2019, he has been diagnosed with a stomach virus and had to be left at the hospital for 2 and a half weeks. He came out with a virus inside his stomach and both intestines. They had to take blood tests of me and i had to be in the hospital again for almost a month while they run frustrating on me and I had cables everywhere and felt like I was drunk when I woke up. A day after I woke up they took everything off of me and I was sent home. His health is fine but he feels nauseous from time to time from his health. His health was very dark. Youtube Life. In 2015, he uploaded his first video which was called mr Danny man https://youtu.be/RK-9YHiaOz4 on February 10th, 2016. he never uploaded anymore until he found out about memes and uploaded them in 2017. When he got a new iPad, he lost the account. He later made an account in June 2017 and he uploaded lazytown memes on there. He lost that account too. On October 22, 2017, he made the HyperDan999 account but under a different name, DanielDerpFoxYT. He had that name for a whopping 1 year and 3 months. He was bullied because of the fox part of his name since people thought he was a furry. He changed his name to HyperDan999 but in Late April 2019 he changed it to HyperDan999 the one we know today. How he is Today. HyperDan999 is very happy today. He is doing very well and uploads plush videos everyye now and then. Thanks for reading!